One Fish Two Fish
by isdangmaharot
Summary: Catherine just wanted to have a little alone time. Is that too much to ask? '"Hi Susie! Can you tell me what the color of the grass is?.."' Please R&R! :


I created this several years ago, had it edited and saved on my phone for weeks. No male character mentioned as the dad here so pick your own and use your imagination. :)

**For **Suzanne **and** Sharon **my tweethearts.

**For **CSIhunterMom**,you're Heather/Csihunter on twitter world right? Or maybe I'm confusing you with someone else. Sorry. lol, hope you'll like it.)

**For **Sheena**, in keeping with our Marg-filled friendship and also, I think you'll be able to relate to this several years from now. I hope you'll think of me and smile. :)

**For **Erica**, because you're too kind to me. :)

**For **Karol**, you're the big sister I never had and I love you. :)

DISCLAIMER**: I do not own CSI nor Catherine. I own Matt though. This is a work of fiction and just a mere product of my wild imagination. Any similarities to anyone's reality is purely coincidental. However I would like to clarify that One Fish Two Fish is partly the title of Dr. Seuss book released on 1960's.**

-  
Catherine's POV:

All I needed this morning was a half hour alone, thirty minutes of peace and quiet to help preserve my sanity. No mom-do-this, mom-i-need-that, mom-he-bit-me, mom-i-spilled-the-juice-on-the-couch. Just me- a hot soothing bath, and nothingness. I shouldn't dream so big.

After getting the two oldest off to school, I settled the youngest in front of Barney and said,

"Honey, listen closely. Your mommy is going to crack. She's losing her marbles and on the verge of permanent personality damage. This is because she has children. Are you following me so far?"

He nodded absentmindedly while singing, "Barney is a dinosaur in our imagination..."

"Good. Now, if you want to be a good little boy, you'll sit right here and watch Barney while mommy takes a nice, hot, quiet, peaceful, take-me-away bath. I don't want you to bother me. I want you to leave me alone. For thirty minutes, I don't want to see or hear you. Got it?"

Nod.

"Good morning boys and girls..." I heard the purple wonder say.

I headed to the bathroom with my fingers crossed. I watched the water fill the tub and watched the mirror & window steam up. I watched as the water turn blue from my bath beads and got in. 

3 minutes.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Mommy? Are you in there mommy?.."

I learned long ago that ignoring my children does not make them go away.

"Yes.. Im in here. What do you want?"

There was a long pause while Matt tried to decide what he wanted.

"Umm, can I have snack?"

"You just had breakfast! Can't you wait a few minutes?"

"Nooo! I'm dying! I need snack right now!"

"Fine. You can have box of raisins."

I heard him pad off to the kitchen, listened as he pushed chairs and stools around trying to reach the raisin shelf, felt the floor vibrate when he jumped off the counter, and heard him ran back to the tv room.

"Hi Susie! Can you tell me what the color of the grass is?.."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mommy? Mommy? Are you in there, mommy?"

Sigh. "Yes I'm still in here. What do you need now?"

Pause. "Umm, I need to take a bath, too!"

Riiiiight.

"Honey, can't you wait till I'm done?"

The door opened just crack.

"Noo.. I really need to take some now. I'm dirty."

"You're always dirty! Since when do you care?"

The door opened all the way.

"I really need to take a bath, mommy."

"No you don't! Go away."

He stood in the middle of the bathroom and started taking off his pj's.

"I'll just get in with you and take bath too.."

"No! You will not get in with me and take a bath! I want to take my own bath! I want you to go away & please leave me alone even just for 15 minutes.." I began to sound like a 4 year old kid with whom I was arguing with. 

He climbed onto the edge of the tub, balancing carefully, and said, "I'll just get in with you. Okay, mommy?"

I started to shriek, "Noo! That is not okay! I want my own bath, all by myself! I don't want to share! I want to be alone!"

He thought for a moment and said, "Okay, I'll just sit here and you can read me a book. I won't get in, mommy, until you're done." He flashed me a knock-down charming smile.

So I spent my morning alone-time reading One Fish Two Fish to a naked four-year-old who sat on the edge of the tub with his chin resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his bent legs, slight smile on his face.

I thought to myself, 'Why fight it? It won't be long before I have all the alone-time I want. And then I'll probably feel bad about not having any more together-time."

Finitto.


End file.
